The Love for the Goddess
by Lolitagirl12
Summary: Amateratsu has returned back to Nippon! But she has some problems to deal with, no not evil. It's love! Waka, Issun, and Oki have a crush on the beautiful goddess of the sun. Only humor and rivalry can be born from this. R&R Please. Rated T for Issun


**Me: Hello! It's Loli again! This time I'm not writing an Okami one-shot, I'm writing a full fledged story! This story is an Ammy X Issun, Ammy X Oki, and Ammy X Waka story! Each couple get's its own time in the sun. Eventually this story will be mostly composed of fluffy one-shots and will go on till I run out of ideas. **

The Love for the Goddess

Chapter 1- Return From the Heavens!

Amateratsu sat in a field in the Celestial Plain. Her long, white hair blowing in a gentle breeze. The red edges of her hair glimmered in the gentle sunshine. Her white yukata, with a black obi, and red cherry blossom print lightly fluttered in the wind as well. The goddess was enjoying this calm, peaceful day. She then spotted Waka taking a walk.

"Waka! Over here!" she called out to him. He walked over to her. "Yes, ma cherie?" Waka said. "I was just wondering if maybe I could return to the mortal world for a tiny bit…" she said. "I'm not sure about that…." he said. "Please Waka please! Pretty please with Yumigami's mochi on top!" Amateratsu begged. She tried to do the best puppy dog face she could. She also had her wolf tail wagging for added cute effect. Waka let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine ma cherie…we will go…I cannot say no to you when you look so cute," he said with a smile. Amateratsu smiled at this as well. Even though he had been trying to hide it, she knew that Waka liked her. She also knew she could use this to her advantage when she wanted something.

When the two reached the world of men they were greeted by something unusual. "Ammmmy!" a very familiar voice called. Then, out of the blue, a human sized Issun tackle hugged Amateratsu to the ground. "Uh…can I help you?" Amateratsu asked. "What? Furball you don't remember me?" he asked. "Uh…." she said thinking. "It's me! Issun the wandering artist!" he said. "Issun? Really?" she asked with a smile. "Yea, glad you remembered me…" he said. "Well you're bigger now…" she said. "Oh yea, I found something called the Unlucky Mallet that makes things grow," Issun explained. "Oh my if is isn't my little bouncing friend. It seems you have enlarged and you have gotten reacquainted with ma cherie," Waka said. "Yea, I have sure ya half-baked prophet," Issun said. Amateratsu could sense the tension between the two. While on her journey she had felt that Issun might've developed a slight crush on her. Maybe coming down to visit in her human form wasn't the best. She could only pray to herself that the not so little poncle wouldn't try any of his perverted antics.

"So what're things like in Nippon since I left?" she asked. "Oh yea, things have been going great! So many believe in ya now! Of course, you can thank me for that!" Issun said with a grin. "My, my you sure have achieved a lot, my little bouncing friend," Waka said with another smile. "Yea sure whatever….but anyways, Ammy you pretty good as human! You're practically a babe!" Issun said while winking at Amateratsu. She looked at him with a blank face. That either meant 1- You're dead Issun, 2- Power Slash! 3- Cherry Bomb, 4- Inferno, 5- Any other violent brush power, or 6- Try to ignore it. Lucky for Issun, Amateratsu chose option number 6. "Hey, why don't we go to Kamui and see how things are going there?" she asked. "Whatever you wish ma cherie," Waka said. "Whatever floats your boat Ammy," Issun said.

The three walked over to a 'save' mirror and Amateratsu used Mist Teleport to transport them to Kamui. Snow was slowly falling from the sky and the place looked like it had a blanket of silk over it. "It looks much prettier when there's not monsters terrorizing the place!" Amateratsu said with a grin. Issun was thinking of complimenting her, but Waka beat him to it. "Ah, but ma cherie your presence makes the place even more beautiful," he said. "Oh…uh…thank you Waka," Amateratsu said with a slight blush on her face. "No good half-baked prophet…." Issun muttered. "What was that my little bouncing friend?" Waka asked. "Oh nothing…" Issun said. The three then walked to Wep'keer. They then noticed Kai who was watching Lika play in the snow. "Oh hello Kai!" Amateratsu said. "Amateratsu? Is that really you?" Kai asked. "The one and only," she replied. "Is that the nice doggy that helped me get back home?" Lika asked. "yes that's great goddess Amateratsu. She's the goddess of the sun," Kai explained. "Oh wow, she's so pretty. Even prettier then Issun's paintings!" Lika said. The last part struck sort of as a blow to Issun's pride in his artwork. "The real Ammy looks better then my drawings…." he said to himself in disbelief. "Hey Issun, I think your drawings of me look good!" Amateratsu said. "Really Ammy?" he asked. "Yea, but when you draw me as a human, stop making me wear revealing outfits! I'm not going to walk around dressed as showy as Sakuya!" she said. Meanwhile in Kamiki Village, Sakuya sneezed. "I wonder if someone is talking about me…" she said to herself.

**To be Continued…**

**Next Time: They meet Oki….I think….**

**Please R&R Thanks!**


End file.
